Pokegirl World Naruto
by Skelo
Summary: This is a challenge and future fic that I will update. Reviews and custom pokegirls are welcome; I enjoy it and this is just a bit of fun as this is driving me crazy. First chapter is custom Konoha history in the Pokegirl world.
1. Timeline and Sexju Entry (No back-story)

**This is a challenge/future fic that I will update. Anyone can use this. I would appreciate a Sexju entry in my reviews guys; this will be a bit of fun!**

History of Konoha (Pokegirl World)

200 A.S. – Hashirama Senju founds Konoha. Born with a very strong Plant ancestry; Hashirama gained a powerful Gardener or 'Green Thumb' Blood Gift along with the Mindbender Blood Gift; of which he was a 'charmer'. Known as 'Senju of the Thousand Hands'; Hashirama was famous for taming a harem of over 500 feral ninja-type Pokegirls. After learning the secrets of Chakra from his harem; Hashirama dreamt of creating a Plant-type ninja Pokegirl. For unknown reason; Hashirama never sired a human child and he commissioned the first one thousand of his Pokegirl children to wear a Leaf Stone around their necks; like a necklace; from the moment they were born.

When these Pokekits grew up into Pokegirls; the immediately evolved into the 'Sexju' Pokegirl. See Appendix below for Sexju entry.

240 A.S. – Hashirama and his first six ninja harem dies in battle against a Widow; on the same day Tsunade Senju is born; whose grandmother was the Medtis of Hashirama's original now dead harem and whose mother was a Sexju. Trained by Konoha's first NurseJoy; Tsunade swore to revolutionize medical ninjutsu by converting all the NurseJoy's healing techniques into Chakra techniques that ninja could use.

255 A.S. – Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade become the first born-and-bred Konoha ninja-tamers. Each was a child of a Sexju, although Tsunade was the only one who came from the original harem, and each showed immense skills in the ninja arts of the village. Each of them became Konoha's first Master Tamers.

270 A.S. – Orochimaru went on to become Konoha's first registered Professor and specialised in Blood Gifts. Jiraiya awakened a wanderlust that never ended; and took apprentices as he wandered the world as a traveling Master Tamer. Tsunade took over the hospital from the aging NurseJoy who taught her. Orochimaru and Tsunade have a single son named Minato; whilst having many with their respective harems. Jiraiya has two human daughters; Kushina from his Alpha Hottie and Mikoto from his Beta Polilust.

286 A.S. – Kushina meets Minato in a tamer battle and declares him her rival.

288 A.S. – Kushina and Minato fight in the final battle of the Edo League; one of the most memorable fights in league history. On October 10 their son Naruto Senju is born.

290 A.S. – Mikoto realises that she is a shotacon and decides to wait for Naruto to grow up before 'stealing' him from her sister.

300 A.S. – Naruto Senju begins his journey.

* * *

Sexju Entry:

SEXJU, the Plant Ninja Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human (Metamorph)

Element: Plant/Dark

Frequency: Extremely Rare (Exactly 1000 Sexju currently exist; but the number is climbing steadily)

Diet: Omnivore, Preference for human style food

Role: Reconnaissance, Infiltration, Scout

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Electric, Plant, Rock, Water, Ground

Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ice

Special Weakness: Ground (When using Mayfly)

Attacks: Mayfly, Sensor, Perfect Body Transformation* (Very Near Human), Dark Bomb, Light Drain, Cutting Technique, Mega Drain, Sleep Powder, Attack Prevention Technique, Wood Buushin, Regenerate, Entangling Darkness, Vine Bondage, Tree Binding, Sage Mode (Level 60)

Enhancements:Poison Resistance, Life-force Sensing, Plant generation and control (Mokuton), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Memory, Toxic Mind, Darkvision (All), Longevity

Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Kunoichi (Leaf Stone)

*After landing a Mega Drain on a selected Pokegirl or Tamer; Perfect Body Transformation can be used. However Toxic Mind is still active; leading to potential detection by Psychic Pokegirls unless the target is a fellow Dark Pokegirl.

**Back story is part of this story lol**


	2. Introducing Anko

"Mom! I'm going over to Professor Orochimaru to complete my Tamer's test!" A young twelve-year-old Naruto grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door.

Kushina sighed as she witnessed her only human child rush out the door. "So reckless. The three Sannin and us left the village at age of fifteen to become Tamers. Yet Naruto wants to start at twelve; when he has only just begun to learn ninjutsu. Were we ever so reckless; Minato?"

Kushina turned around and watched her husband fade into view from the shadows. Minato embraced his wife from behind and began chuckling. "I think I know a certain fiery redhead who couldn't wait to go out of the village and change the world. You even had your Alpha Kitsune at the time Kurami raring to go."

Kushina elbowed her husband. "Still; I am worried about him. The Sannin pretty much tamed the surrounding wild lands around Konoha; and together they went up against the same Widow that killed Hashirama. Although they lost; they didn't lose any harem members and went on to solo the Mantis families in the surrounding forests. We were the ones who had to fight our fellow man; Team Rocket and Team Crimson especially. What is our son going to face on his journey?"

Minato sighed at his wife's worry. It wasn't like he didn't share the same worries; but he had faith in Naruto. "You sent Kunai; your 'nameless' Kunimitsu Threshold case to guard him. Have faith in your son's future harem; she was his babysitter before Thresholding."

Thresholding from a female human ninja into a Kunimitsu whilst living inside a ninja village meant almost no change to the person's lifestyle in Konoha. However, Kunai was now an Ex-ANBU; Konoha's only entirely human security force. Pokegirls could get tamed by enemy Tamers and thus were a potential security risk for the village. Kunai happened to be her ANBU codename and she was one of four ninja personally trained by both Kushina and Minato.

Kakashi was another student; one who wished to emulate the Sannin and their themed harems whilst staying excellent ninja. He had gone for the canine themed harem and was currently on his own journey.

Kunai had only Thresholded a week ago; and hers was the rapid Threshold to the Near-Human subtype. Which was fortunate since the Animorph subtype could take as long as six months to Threshold.

Kushina had sent Kunai to primarily guard and train Naruto over the course of his journey; since she was his babysitter as a human. Of course she knew that Kunai would end up a part of her son's harem.

That didn't matter; since either way Naruto would have someone to complete his ninja training on the road.

"Cunning as always Sensei," Kiiroi Senkō, the Yellow Flash; Minato's Super Sayjin and the sole member of the man's harem; appeared in her signature flash. As a Super Sayjin who mastered the arts of both Chakra and Ki; her speed was unrivalled. Minato himself had developed the Rasengan using pure Chakra shape manipulation; and had taught it to his Alpha Kiiroi. She in turn dreamed of combining the shape manipulation of the Rasengan with the explosive and ranged abilities of a Ki Blast.

Kushina sighed before embracing her sister-wife. She had smashed ninja tactics into Kiiroi's thick Sayjin skull. No more bull-rushing into situations that she couldn't escape from. To this day Kiiroi laboured under the assumption that Kushina was some sort of tactical genius. Kushina didn't feel like bursting the poor Super Sayjin's bubble by saying that what she had taught her was ninja tactics 101.

* * *

"Excellent job Naruto. You truly are my grandson. Kabuto; attend to him and give him his first Pokegirl." Orochimaru smiled before turning back to some blood samples under a microscope. Every single child of a Sexju was born with the Longevity Bloodgift; specifically 'tree aging' where they aged as fast as trees. Thankfully the rapid sapling growth period seemed to coincide with the child's growth period or else it would take them far longer to grow up. Orochimaru was specifically interested in giving such Longevity to other Harem members; so that a Tamer would not have to suffer through such loses if they didn't have to.

Kabuto was a Supe-bra Genius and the pride of the R&amp;D Division of Konoha; giving to Orochimaru as an assistant and harem member in order to aid in the completion of this critical research. Fanatically loyal; Kabuto somehow managed to Delta Bond with her Tamer Orochimaru within the first week.

Orochimaru's Alpha Basilisk 'Manda' was his first Pokegirl and a Seduca subtype; meaning he had evolved her via Delta Bond rather than a Dragon E-Medal. His Beta was Sheying; just about the only Dragon-type who was absolutely perfect for a ninja work. It also happened to be the only snake with Regeneration.

_'From what I can remember; a Sheying evolves from a Ulupi; a pure Plant-type with Regenerate as an attack rather than an enhancement. Is Grandfather Orochimaru trying to give us the Regeneration Bloodgift by using our Plant ancestry? Heh; you might not say it; but you truly are a good person; trying to keep us all alive and our harems intact. That Widow attack really scared you; didn't it?'_ Naruto's genius level intellect rarely showed itself; but it definitely came in handy here when analysing people. Naruto was never a facts and figures genius like Orochimaru and to a lesser extent; his dad Minato. But even though he never showed a hint of the Empathy Bloodgift; Naruto found that he could understand and analyse body language with ease.

And he knew without a doubt; that Kabuto was a sick, perverted scientist.

"We have your Pokegirl right here: Anko; the only surviving member of our early experiments. She is the only surviving daughter of a clutch of ten eggs from Orochimaru-sama's Alpha Basilisk: Manda." Kabuto chuckled creepily; her gigantic breasts bouncing up and down with her chuckles.

Naruto shivered, _'Those breasts are wasted on someone so creepy. Wait a minute –'_

"What experiments? I'm pretty sure the village wouldn't approve."

Kabuto chuckled and fixed her glasses, "Well Manda views her clutch a bit differently than us mammals. Certain species of pre-Sukebe reptiles had young who couldn't break free from their eggs and suffocated to death. As far as Manda is concerned; they are non-entities unless they hatch."

Naruto grew angry; but like Orochimaru and his father Minato; his anger was quite.

"What does ANKO think about this?" There was a hint of warning beneath his neutral tone; and Kabuto could feel the powerful chakra of Kushina boiling beneath the surface; along with the almost-hidden threat of Orochimaru-sama's chakra.

_'This boy has no idea of how much potential he has. Minato-sama's chakra was always undetectable; as if it was out-of-phase. I couldn't detect it if I tried. I wouldn't be surprised if he has inherited his ancestors' affinities.'_

Kushina had developed the Boil Release ninjutsu completely from scratch using the two Elements from her Pokegirl mother. Orochimaru had both a powerful Earth and Wind affinity; although most would agree that he had far more of an affinity with Earth; and he was a trained poison-ninja. Minato had tested positive to the Affinity: Ghost and Agility Blood Gifts; and thus his elemental affinity was probably something strange like Ghost.

What made it even stranger was the fact that his sole harem member was a prime Fighting-type; and Minato's father Orochimaru came from a long line of Poison-type Pokegirls breeding with poisoner-ninja tamers. Orochimaru even could trace his line back to the first Poison Gym leader in the Edo league; Koga. They never became a clan; and instead preferred to pass down their teachings over the centuries to one decedent.

Personally; Kabuto was almost positive that a Mimica had infiltrated Orochimaru-sama's line; as he remained to only ninja to create an ESS (Enhanced Storage Space) in his throat. And Minato remained the only ninja capable of Space/Time ninjutsu.

Blinking, Kabuto sighed before answering the young Uzumaki's question. "Anko-sama and Orochimaru-sama's relationship is…strained. On one had she is confused about what her father actually feels for her; on the other had she was a complete success and has leapt our research years in advance. We actually made what Anko's birth did to our success rate public information."

Naruto's anger cooled and he pinched his brow. "Don't tell me…"

Kabuto smirked. "Increasing the successful rate of genesplicing Longevity from 10% percent to 80% in related Pokegirls made the experiment a resounding success. And we have confirmed that it is the Senju Longevity rather than the Basilisk one; although that did play a key success factor in the clutch's survival of the initial implantation. A species being predetermined to have some sort of Longevity was far more likely to survive and indeed eight of them did."

Naruto was getting more and more pissed off with this girl's attitude; although you wouldn't be able to tell from his expression. "Then why was there only one survivor?"

"We added Sexju DNA to the mix; after all no parent wants to outlive their children. We don't know how much the Sexju cells inside of people can afford to be diluted before the Longevity Blood Gift is lost. Only Anko survived and her Pokegirl species was changed forever. Your sole responsibility to Professor Orochimaru is to evolve Anko send us relevant data during and after that process. Other than that, good luck and here's your Pokedex."

Kabuto handed him the relevant item before walking up towards a pokeball. It was perched on top of a purple cushion on a white marble stand. It looked frankly ridiculous in the clinical laboratory of Orochimaru; but Naruto wasn't going to say that out load. Anko was Orochimaru daughter and technically his aunt; although being a Pokegirl somewhat muddied the water there.

Kabuto grinned before gesturing at Naruto; obviously wanting him to pick up the pokeball containing Anko. Naruto remembered in somewhat of a daze that this was critical for DNA keying the pokeball to him only. Sighing at the somewhat callous nature of his grandfather and step-grandmother; Naruto picked up the pokeball.

_'This sucks; but try telling that to the fearful masses who are terrified of outliving their kids. It doesn't help that they were proper eggs rather than foetuses; as the images they inspire are **far** different in the human psyche. Probably the exact same reasoning Orochimaru used to justify it to the masses. Give them a convenient truth/excuse that leaves them smelling like roses whilst Orochimaru makes promising progress to shared Longevity for all; and the masses will call him a pioneer. Fucking human nature; this is probably what Anko thought too. Speaking of which…'_

"Kabuto; what Pokegirl is Anko now? You made her species sound like one already classified rather than a G-Spliced."

Kabuto grinned and began chuckling creepily again.

"May I introduce Anko, the only Domina in the world with the Enhancement of Longevity."


End file.
